


An Artist and A Writer

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trading my writing for art?? wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc love each other. They really do. If only they could see that...(AKA 5 times the boys pined for each other, and 1 time they realized it was mutual)
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	An Artist and A Writer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwibon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwibon/gifts).



> Part of a trade with kiwibon! :D

\---

1

\---

Nathaniel erased part of his sketch. He tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him. He was drawing a scene from the perspective of Chat Noir, so he needs to draw Ladybug in the view of Chat Noir.

How would that work?

He groaned, dropping his head on the table. Marc jolted and looked over from his seat next to the artist.

“You okay?”

Nathaniel made a muffled sound into the table.

Marc laughed under his breath, “Ouch. Art problem? You’ll figure it out. You always do!” Nathaniel moved his head to stare at the boy who had already returned to his own work. At that moment, some light filtered through the window, shining onto the back of Marc’s head, illuminating him in an ethereal light.

Nathaniel’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared at this stunning image. He sat up, starting to sketch it in his notebook. The time flew by as Nathaniel kept staring at the brunette. His hand kept moving as he drew the image in front of him.

After he finished, Nathaniel glanced down at the sketch he had created. He had only completed the base. The person was void of clothing or hair. It looked like a figure drawing.

Truly, drawings couldn’t compare to the beauty of Marc in person. 

Nathaniel shook the thought out of his head. He stared down. Maybe he should complete the picture.

Marc leaned his head over, “Oh, this is the scene where Chat is daydreaming about Ladybug, right? That’s really good! Keep it up Nath!”

Nathaniel fought down the blush, nodding, “R-Right!”

...He’ll finish the drawing at home.

\---

2

\---

Marc smiled happily at the redhead excitedly explaining a dare witnessed in PE that day. He shifted on the staircase they were both sitting on.

“Sounds wild,” Marc hummed.

“It was,” Nathaniel laughed. Marc took the moment to simply stare in adoration at the joyful boy. He looked so happy. Maybe one day he would be laughing like that because of Marc.

But that was just wishful thinking. It’s not like it would actually happen, right?

He was broken out of his thoughts by an akuma cackling in the courtyard.

_ Not again… _

Nathaniel stood up while the akuma started their monologue, “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

“R-Right!”

The shorter of the two grabbed Marc’s wrist and started running towards a supply closet.

Marc tripped on his own feet, falling to the ground. He grunted as he slammed into the floor. Nathaniel looked back, glancing at the akuma.

Marc got up, “I-I’m fine-”

“Look out!” Nathaniel slammed his body into Marc, knocking the two beneath the stairs and out of the way of a stray shot from an akuma. The redhead looked up, “I think the akuma’s distracted.”

‘They’re not the only one,’ Marc thought as his mind went blank. Nathaniel was leaning over the boy, effectively pinning him to the floor. He turned to Marc, asking a question.

Marc didn’t answer, not even hearing the question, too mesmerized by the sight before him. Gravity made Nathaniel’s bangs fall from his face, allowing him to see both of Nathaniel’s eyes at once. He found himself lost in their aqua beauty, like falling into an ocean. He really didn’t get to see this often. Might as well commit it to memory.

“Marc, are you okay?!” Nathaniel’s rushed question and a scream from another student brought him barrelling back into reality.

“U-Um, I’m fine! Let’s get out of here!”

As Marc ran away with his crush, he beat himself up internally. 

_ God, you really need to get over this crush. It’s not like he’ll ever like you back.  _

\---

3

\---

Nathaniel stuck his tongue out, finishing tying the laces on his ice skates. Marc stood off to the side, waiting.

“Ready?” Nathaniel nodded, standing up. His legs wobbled beneath him.

“Ugh, how do people walk in these?” He grabbed onto Marc's arm as the taller led them towards the actual ice.

Marc chuckled as they both stepped onto the ice. Nathaniel, being the graceful person he was, slipped immediately, almost taking down Marc with him. Luckily, Marc was able to steady him before they collapsed to the ground.

"Careful," He admonished. Nathaniel pouted.

"Ice skating is hard."

Marc pulled him back up to a standing position, "Hey, I'll help!" With those words, Marc pushed the two of them off the wall, “It’s not that hard, just-”

His instructions were interrupted by Nathaniel yet again falling to the floor.

Nathaniel laid there, groaning into the ice. Marc giggled, reaching out a hand to help him up. 

A blush appeared on Nathaniel’s face, taking the offered support. Marc smiled, starting to skate, “Don’t be scared to hold on if you need support!”

Nathaniel muttered out an acknowledgement, latching onto Marc’s side.

_ This feels really domestic… _

Nathaniel was really lucky Marc couldn’t see his face. Otherwise, there definitely would’ve been questions about the sudden redness rushing across his cheeks. 

Luckily for the rest of their hang out, Nathaniel didn’t slip once! He was lucky. He definitely would’ve combusted if he messed up in front of his crush more.

As he waved goodbye to the other outside the rink, Alix skated up to him.

“Oh, you guys get done with a date?”

Nathaniel sputtered, before muttering, “Wasn’t a date.”

“Mm, could’ve fooled me.”

_ She’s not wrong. It did feel like a date. _

_ If those are what dates with Marc are like, I want to go on even more. _

_ Don’t think that! You guys are just friends! _

_ But what if he wanted to go on a date with you? _

Alix snickered at her friend’s internal meltdown.

\---

4

\---

Marc stood outside the restaurant Alix had suggested to him. 

It looked like it was a Kosher restaurant. Marc’s cheeks flushed red, remembering what Alix had told him after she told him about this place.

_ I’d think Nathaniel and you could go here together. Perhaps, even on a date, hm? _

He tapped his face with his hands, walking inside.

A waiter walked up to him, “Hi, can I… Marc?”

With another look over of the waiter, Marc recognized the face, “Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel tilted his head, “Oh, I didn’t expect you here.”

“A-Ah, Alix suggested i-it!”

Nathaniel bit his lip, seemingly cursing something in his mind. “Anyways, let me take you to a table.”

Marc silently followed him as Nathaniel sat him at a table.

“Just tell me if you want anything!” 

_ You. _

Marc shook his head free of the thought, “Y-Yeah.”

Nathaniel smiled and turned, going to the kitchen.

And it was then Marc realized part of the waiter uniform in the restaurant included shorts.

It was a shock, considering Nathaniel basically covered up all his skin during school. Marc’s mind went blank just staring at his legs as he walked away.

His mind quickly went down the gutter.

Marc quietly slammed his face into the table, gaining a couple looks of confusion before the sources of the stares turned away.

_ Don’t think about that! That’s gonna make your friendship weird! _

_...But what if it was more than a friendship? _

Marc’s muffled humming into the table brought back the looks.

\---

5

\---

Ah, a benefit of being gay. Sleepovers with your crush aren’t weird.

Nathaniel sat on the pile of blankets on the floor of Marc’s room, typing on his phone. 

**Bicon:** ALIX WTF DO I DO I’M IN HIS ROOM

**RollingAround:** Chill out you disaster lol. 

**RollingAround:** Just to mess with you I’m going offline bye

**Bicon:** Alix???

**Bicon:** ALIX GET BACK HERE

He groaned, dropping his phone into the pile. Marc glanced over, “You okay?”

Nathaniel nodded, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Marc shrugged, turning away, starting to tug his shirt off.

Nathaniel fought down the blush creeping up his cheeks, “What’re you doing?”

“Changing into pajamas.” Marc never slowed in the shedding of his clothes.

The boy sitting on the ground couldn’t look away, almost as if Marc was a magnet and he was a metal. Judging by the increasing heat of his cheeks, his face was matching his face. To avoid incriminating himself further, he turned around and promptly buried his face into the pile. If you asked him, Nathaniel would deny he was screaming into them.

Nathaniel didn’t answer Marc's concerned questions for a full minute, and ignored them once he gained control of his body again. 

\---

Marc lay awake in the blanket fort they built next to Nathaniel at three am, arms over his eyes, screaming internally. He was laying next to his crush so it was a valid reason to be freaking out!

He really should head to sleep. Nathaniel was already knocked out.

Tilting his head and moving his arms slightly to look at the sleeping boy, Marc was met with the sight of Nathaniel cuddling a pillow.

He was a cuddler? That was new information.

His mind flashed with images of Nathaniel cuddling him instead of that pillow. Marc should’ve stopped there, but he let himself stay in that fantasy for a while. 

He was snapped out of it when Nathaniel flipped over, crawling closer. 

“N-Nath?” He whispered, questioning if the boy was awake. Nathaniel simply rolled into Marc’s chest, mumbling incomprehensible words. Marc squeaked and stiffened as Nathaniel threw an arm over him.

Marc’s head was filled with his own screaming as Nathaniel cuddled up to his chest.

There he was, laying in a blanket fort at three am, staring as his crush cuddled him.

With shaking arms, Marc slowly placed them around Nathaniel who hummed happily, shifting closer to Marc.

Marc smiled, relaxing. He brushed back the sleeping boy’s bangs. It filled Marc’s body with adoration as he observed how peaceful Nathaniel looked.

He fell asleep there, cherishing the love of his life.

When the boys woke up the next day, neither mentioned the cuddling. Nathaniel didn’t remember it, and Marc wanted to keep that memory close to his chest, knowing it probably wouldn’t happen again.

\---

+1

\---

Nathaniel and Marc were hanging out in Nathaniel’s room. The redhead sent another text to Alix.

**Bicon:** Alixxxxx I’m dyingggg… I love Marc so much I just wanna tell him how I feel 

Marc glanced up from his phone, “You like me?”

Nathaniel stumbled over his next words, “What makes you think that?”   
  


Marc showed him his phone screen, where the text he  _ thought  _ he sent Alix was shown.

Fuck.

“I, uh, i-it doesn’t have to mean anything,” Nathaniel blurted out, “I know you don’t like me back so you don’t have to-”

Marc interrupted, “Nath, I’ve had a crush on you for  _ months  _ now.”

Nathaniel’s words faltered, “R-Really?”

Marc nodded.

“So...We like each other.”

“I-I think so?”

“We’ve been doing this for months.” Nathaniel groaned, putting his head in his hands, “Damn, I owe Alix so much money.”

Marc giggled. Nathaniel looked up, staring at him with utter adoration in his eyes. He moved forward suddenly, enveloping Marc in a hug, causing the writer to let out a squeak.

“N-Nath?”

“I...Just really want to kiss you right now?” Nathaniel leaned back, “Can I?”

Marc nodded, shakily. Nathaniel leaned forward, pressing their lips together. They stayed like that for a little while longer before breaking apart. Nathaniel blinked, before going back in for more, pushing Marc onto his back in the process. Marc didn’t protest, allowing the boy to do what he wanted.

When the two separated once more, Marc noticed something.

“A-Are you crying?”

Nathaniel wiped his eyes, “Oh. Apparently I am.” He cleared his eyes before continuing, “I-I’ve just wanted this for a while. I’m  _ so  _ happy we get to do this now.”

Marc reached up, wiping a tear from his face, “So am I.” He pulled Nathaniel back down to continue where they left off.

They stayed glued to each other for the rest of the day, kissing and whispering hushed words of love while ignoring everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> So I only realized writing this that I really only write post-confession so this was kinda new lol
> 
> Kudos to Kiwi for trading with me but no kudos for making me feel self conscious about my request from the trade 😤😤😤
> 
> jkjk thanks for doing this with me!


End file.
